The invention relates to a fire fighting apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable fire fighting apparatus that is detachable and facilitates in fighting fires that are difficult to access by ground and tower ladders.
Housing space is generally a scarcity in densely populated areas, because demand for housing space usually exceeds supply of housing space. As a result, builders and architects continue to endeavor for maximizing the use of the available limited space. Those who live in metropolitan areas are quite familiar with high rise buildings, popularly known as skyscrapers, which can house a significant number of people in a relatively small geometric area.
Not only do high rise buildings provide an easy way to house a number of families, but also a convenient and economical way to locate a plurality of business establishments in a given area. As a result, high rise buildings continue to be built at a furious pace.
Significant efforts have been made to improve the quality of living and/or working in skyscrapers. Nevertheless, there are areas where more improvements need to be made. One such area relates to providing easy accessibility to higher floors in high rise buildings. The lack of an easy access becomes an even more acute problem during a fire on one of the higher floors. Unfortunately, only stairs or elevators provide a quick and easy way to access higher floors in high rise buildings. Consequently, to fight a fire on a higher floor, fire fighters must risk their lives by physically going onto the floor and dosing the flames with water.
Unfortunately, most fires produce an abundance of smoke and fumes which get inhaled and result in severe injuries to the fire fighters. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that facilitates fighting fires without having to physically go on the floor with the fire.
A few patents disclose mechanisms that attempt to aid fire fighters in their jobs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 154,980 to Farrier discloses a hose anchor that allows attachment of a fire hose to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 473,716 to Stevens discloses a connection for a hose pipe that provides a swiveling support to the pipe.
While the above-mentioned prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general usage, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereinafter.